When you like Him, and he likes You
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: Hiro has a little crush! What happens if he confesses? Under HEAVY editing.
1. Chapter 1: Always Knew

Chapter 1: Wait. What just happened?

***This is set two years after the movie**

**Hiro is 15 and Gogo is 16.5 (that's 16 and one half FYI)**

* * *

She sighed and stared at the photo. He had cute little dimples and his hair was everywhere.

Gogo smiled at the picture. She kinda liked him, and she wished he kinda wished he liked her back.

She put the frame back on her dresser and pulled a sweater over her tank-top.

She got her helmet and backpack and ran out the door. She hopped on her bike and road to campus. She was there in less than 3 minutes.

* * *

Gogo got to school an hour early on purpose so she could work on her bike. While removing the wheels she heard a door slam. She ducked behind her work bench and listened.

Hiro.

He muttered something as Baymax relayed the results of a scan.

"You seem to be agitated as your heart rate increased. You also have obtained a depressive state in your mental category," Baymax said.

Hiro saw Gogo's bike.

"Gogo?" Hiro asked.

Gogo popped out from behind the bench.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Why were you hiding?" Hiro asked.

"I thought you were some freshman. I didn't want some fish asking me how my bike works," Gogo said dully.

"Yeah. A lot of people ask about Baymax. It's- Its hard explaining- Dashi…"Hiro said sadly.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Hiro began to cry and Gogo hugged him and patted his back in a comforting way.

"He- *gasp* he- shouldn't have- *gasp* gone- in there!" Hiro choked out.

Just then the Neat freak and the 'Science enthusiast' walked in.

Gogo mouthed 'Tadashi' and they nodded and left quietly.

"But- He- Left- M-Me!" Hiro sobbed.

"He loved you Hiro. With all his heart. We do too," Gogo said.

"Even you?" Hiro asked.

"Even me,"

"Y-You Love me?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Gogo realized what she said.

"I mean L-Like a Friend!" She stammered.

She closed her eyes praying he wouldn't realize her mistake.

She felt something soft on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Hiro, Kissing her.

Hiro wrapped his arms around her again.

She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

A minute later they heard the click of a camera. Gogo's eyes snapped open.

Honey Lemon.

Gogo jumped away from Hiro and laughed nervously.

"Hi Honey Lemon," She whimpered.

"Ohhh, you guys are sooo cute together!" Honey squealed.

Gogo's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I swear if you post that picture I will KILL you!" She threatened.

Honey grinned as she ran out the door and posted the picture to Faceblock and Instapic and Snapimage and even Tweeted.

"HONEY LEMON!" Gogo yelled when she checked her phone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What'd you all think?**

**Did you see what I did with the social media names? :P**

**Lemme know and Review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Clenched Fists

Chapter 2: Clenched fists.

**K. Because of a review with a lot of good points I'm changing the ages a bit…**

**Hiro is 17.5 and Gogo is 19.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG HERO 6!**

By the next day everyone at SFIT knew about Hiro and Gogo.

"Hey Gogo!" Honey Lemon said cheerfully.

"Go."Gogo warned.

"What?" Honey asked.

"GO!" Gogo yelled.

Honey left and Gogo curled up in the corner of her workspace and vented.

Everything was ruined. Her crush was out. Everyone knew and now Hiro will never-

"Gogo?"

Gogo looked up to see Hiro smiling weakly. She wiped her eyes reluctantly and said. "Hi."

Hiro sat down next to her "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything. Everyone knows," she muttered.

"What?"

"What do you think? Look. I built up my image. I wanted everyone to fear me- It means no competition, and guess what? Everyone knows I'm a softie now!" Gogo snapped.

"Well what's wrong with being a softie?" Hiro asked.

"What's wrong is tough means no one can read you and- Wait. You Read me." Gogo said.

"What?" Hiro asked

"You. Read me. You knew I liked you. Why am I so stupid?" Gogo mumbled.

"Oh… You actually liked me? Oh… I thought you said that to make me feel better," Hiro said.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Gogo asked.

Hiro blushed at the 'K word'.

"I wanted too." He said quietly.

Gogo coughed.

"What? Seriously? I have a crush on you and you like me back? I get like everything I want. God I'm spoiled!" She muttered.

"What. The. Heck. Little man and The Go are together?! That's AWSOME!" they heard a voice yell.

Fred came running in the room.

"Guys! Guys! Did you h- Wait. It's you guys! You two. That is AWSOME guys!" Fred yelled.

"Oh God. I give up. I'm going home," Gogo said.

"What? Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because THIS *she waves her arms around* I Pissing me off," Gogo said.

"Even me?"

"You're hurting my brain. I just wanna go home and sleep," Gogo mumbled.

"I don't get it. First you hate me. Then you like me. Then you hate me again!?" Hiro whined.

"YOU are the one that kissed ME!" Gogo yelled.

"Why is it my fault?!" Hiro shouted.

"Because YOU kissed me! I was perfectly fine with just having a crush!"

"Well I wanted to kiss you! I can't be all macho like you Gogo! I'm not like you! You're tough and strong and pretty and- I like you for that!" Hiro said.

"But seriously you kissed me when I was just a crush?" Gogo asked.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Hiro grumbled.

"JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT DOESN'T MEAN I WOULDN'T LIKE IT!" Gogo screamed.

"Then why didn't you ask me out or something?" Hiro asked

"You're younger than me," Gogo said.

"I can't date you because I'm a year and a half younger?" Hiro asked.

"Yes! People think I'm weird now!" Gogo said.

"No they don't!" Hiro argued.

"Yes they do!" Gogo whined.

"Gogo just go out on a date with me," Hiro said.

"Everyone will stare!" Gogo said.

"No! They will go about their business! Just go on a Frikin date with me!" Hiro yelled.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Hiro's eyes widened and he did a little happy dance.

"Don't make me change my mind! Anyway I'm going home and taking a nap," Gogo said.

She left and Hiro smirked. He got her to agree to go out on a date with him.

A/N:

**I think Gogo and Hiro would be a loud couple :P**

**I have a review to respond to...**

Guest: Sorry I wasn't really thinking logically when I wrote chapter 1. It was more of a Creative writing thing I do when I'm bored and I said what the heck. I'm gonna post it.

**What did everyone think? Lemme know and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ties and Skirts

**Chapter 3: Ties and skirts.**

**Sorry Guys, I've been busy lately and just got time to post. Again so sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter three! :3**

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro whined as his aunt messed with his hair.

"Sorry. I just want my nephew to look stunning for his first date!" Cass said happily.

Hiro groaned "You're never going to get it flat!" He said.

"Well I can try," Cass mumbled.

"Well stop trying!" Hiro shouted.

There was a knock to the door of the living quarters of the café, and Hiro ran to get it.

"Hi Gogo!" Hiro squeaked excitedly.

"Hi Hiro," Gogo said awkwardly.

She had asked Abigail for advice and she suggested a dress. After the rescue the Abby had become good friends with the 6 and was now in charge of the job her Father lost.

"Where are we going exactly?" Gogo asked.

"Italia's," Hiro said.

"Wh-How did you….?" Gogo gaped.

"Well… Some threats of calling a health inspector and claim rats were about," Cass muttered.

"But it takes ages to get a reservation!" Gogo said.

"Well then we better not miss it," Hiro grinned.

They turned to leave and Aunt Cass sighed. "My little Nephew is growing up!"

"Aunt Cass! Stoooooppp!" Hiro whined.

Gogo snickered. "Nerd."

At the restaurant it was quiet and awkward.

'Why am I here?' Gogo thought.

"Gogo?"

"Yeah?" She answered- snapping out of her thoughts.

"You've been busy lately, are you still working on the bike?" Hiro asked.

She was actually avoiding him. It was awkward. First it was just a crush but then wham- She didn't even know what hit her. She was confused and overwhelmed all at the same time.

"Yeah," She finally responded.

"How's it going?" Hiro asked.

Gogo sighed. "92 miles per hour," Not nearly fast enough for her.

"Whoa. How do you not hit people?"

Gogo forked her spaghetti and said, "I leave before rush hour so it's easier to navigate."

Hiro nodded.

Minutes passed in silence.

"So…" Hiro started.

"Hiro?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah?" Hiro said.

"I have a question," she said.

"Shoot," He responded.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked nervously.

Hiro sighed. "The day I met you. You were so cool. Dashi used to tease me about you. And then that hug. I felt safe,"

She Smiled.

They continued chatting throughout dinner and soon the check came. Gogo pulled out her credit card.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Hiro asked.

"My bank Nerd. My mom trusts me with money," she responded.

"We'll split the cost," Hiro said.

"No it's alright," Gogo insisted.

"But-"

"Shut up. I'm paying for it," Gogo said.

Hiro stopped trying and was quiet.

Soon the card came back and they went outside.

Gogo shivered in the night air. Hiro quickly shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Gogo's shoulders.

"Oh no its okay. I don't need it," She said.

"It's fine. I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt. C'mon I'll walk you home,"

Gogo didn't argue. She was cold after all, and it was night. She may be tough but she wasn't in the mood to walk alone.

"How's Baymax doing?" She asked conversationally.

Hiro sighed. "He's good but he still bothers me about my "Pubescent Mood Swings'. I really don't want to hear about it anymore."

Gogo snickered.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

Gogo laughed.

"Stop! It's not fair!" He whined.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just so funny! *Snickers* Pubescent Mood swings," She said laughing.

Hiro's face turned pink.

She caught her breath and asked, "What about Cass? How's the Cafe?"

"Fine. Everyone loves the new cheesecake doughnut she made," Hiro said.

"Ohhh. That sound delicious. Bring one in for lunch tomorrow and share alright?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll bring you a sandwich too," Hiro said.

"That would be nice thank you. I hate packing lunch. It's so time consuming," Gogo said.

"Hey, where are we going?" Hiro asked.

"Oh sorry! Directions. Turn left there," she said.

Throughout the walk to Gogo's apartment they chatted while Gogo relayed directions.

When they arrived at Gogo's apartment, she turned to hand him his jacket and thanked him.

Hiro looked at the outdoor staircase and handed the jacked back.

"Keep it, and thank you for coming with me," Hiro said.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said.

She was about to climb the stairs when she dashed back, gave him a quick hug, and dashed up the stairs to her apartment.

Hiro smiled and walked home.

Gogo sat on her couch and turned on the TV. She looked at the jacket next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. Soon she fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Hi! What did you think? Let me know and review!**

**Also someone followed my story, Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, Hello, wait What?

**Chapter 4: Hi, Hello, wait. What?**

**CHAPTER 4! Sorry for the wait guys. Finals are on and I'm busy but I'll update as often as I can.**

** *Disclaimer* I do not Nor have I ever owned Big Hero 6; all of it's characters; and Mickey Mouse Ice Cream.**

**Enjoy! **

Gogo walked into the lab and set up her bike. She sat for a moment listening to the bustle of the lab. Summer vacation was approaching and everyone was working to turn in their final project. She turned to her bike and removed the wheels and chose a slimmer sharper piece of metal, got the magnet and glued them together. She added the other side and put the first one on the bike. She repeated the process and walked the bike out to test it.

She started pedaling and soon her bike sped up. From 10 to 30 to 60, it kept climbing. 90, 120, She laughed. She had reached her goal of over 100mph. She pedaled backwards and the bike came to a stop. She hopped off and took it inside. She leaned it against her work bench and ran to Hiro's private office down the hall.

"Hiro!" She called out as she ran through the open door. She ran to his desk chair and hugged him tightly.

"I did it! I reached the goal!" she cheered.

Hiro grinned. "One hundred miles per hour?"

She laughed. "I got One-Twenty!"

"That's great!" Hiro said as he hugged her back.

"What am I going to do for the next week?" Gogo asked.

"Hang out with me," Hiro said.

"What about your project?" Gogo asked.

Hiro laughed. "Not much more I can do to micro-bots."

Gogo smiled. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Eat food. I'm hungry," he said.

They went to the park and got hot dogs. Hiro inhaled his and he practically squealed when he saw an ice cream vendor. Gogo gave him a five to get some and he ran to the cart. Gogo rolled her eyes. He came back with a Mickey mouse shaped ice cream and licked it happily.

"You look like a moron," Gogo remarked.

Hiro offered some to Gogo and she bit off off piece.

"It's just chocolate and vanilla ice cream," she said.

"No. It's chocolate and Vanilla ice cream shaped like mickey mouse," Hiro corrected.

Gogo took another bite.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted.

"What, I paid for it. Besides do I have cooties? I've kissed you before Hiro," Gogo said.

"Once," Hiro muttered.

"What?" Gogo asked.

"Once. You've kissed me once, and it wasn't even you. It was me who kissed you," He said.

"So?"

"So what if I wanted to kiss you again!?" He shouted.

She said nothing and looked away.

"Gogo?" He asked after a few minutes.

Gogo sighed. "Yeah?"

"When do I get to kiss you again?"

She placed a quick kiss on Hiro's lips and he grinned.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss.

When their lips parted they both smiled and blushed.

Back at the lab everyone was still busy. Lunch was over and Hiro and Gogo couldn't leave until the work period was over. Hiro lay down on the couch in his office while Gogo played gamed on his computer. She heard him whimper and she turned around.

"What?"

"Sit with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm cold."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She sat by his feet and he turned so his head was in her lap. He hugged her.

"I'm warm now."

"No duh Sherlock, Come here," He scooted closer and she smiled. Soon they fell into a dose and then into a deep sleep.

"Hey guys, Where's Hiro? I need to borrow his micro-screw driver," Wasabi said.

"Let's go check hi office," Honey Lemon suggested.

They walked in without knocking. Honey Lemon saw Hiro and Gogo and sighed.

They both snuck out and closed the door.

"That. Was adorable," Honey lemon said.

"What happened with them?" Wasabi asked.

Honey smiled. "Chemistry."

Hiro's eyes opened and he saw Gogo. He scooted closer and kissed her forehead. "Never leave me," He whispered.

**A/N:**

**What did everyone think?**

**Lemme know and leave a reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting out the rain

**A/N: Hi! So Sorry for the wait! Before you read the chapter I need your opinion. My teacher said I wasn't a good writer... What do you think? Despite the long wait in between chapters is my writing material decent? Please let me know in the comments on what you think. I like to hear others opinions :)**

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN POPSICLE'S. *whines* STUPID SUMMER HEAT! **

Gogo boxed up the things from her work desk and went to put it in Honey Lemon's Car. She then retrieved another box from the pile and went to Hiro's office. Since she was pretty much his Girlfriend she kept her things in there sometimes. She tossed in her books and trinkets and put that in the car.

She did a once over of her work space and found nothing. She was done. School was officially over for her. She had braved the finals and she had obtained her degree in engineering. She sighed happily and left to find Hiro.

She found him in the public work spaces helping everyone gather up their things. He turned and saw her and grinned.

"Hi Hiro," she said walking up to him.

"Hey babe," He said. Gogo's eyes widened.

"Just trying it! Don't hate me!" he whimpered. She laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

Honey Lemon dropped them off at their homes and soon Gogo jumped on her bike and road to Hiro's place. When she arrived she let herself in and ran up the stairs greeting Aunt Cass as she climbed. She ran into Hiro's room and ran up to hug him.

"Summers' Here!" she whispered.

"I know. I left SFIT the same time as you," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

Hiro wiggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips. She giggled and pressed her lips to his. He groaned happily and tumbled backwards on his bed. They sat there like that for a while.

To Cass' mortification she walked in to offer snacks. She gasped and immediately they were off of each other.

"It's not what you think!" Hiro shrieked out.

Gogos face was a deep shade of blush.

"I- I came to see if you wanted snacks," Cass breathed out.

"We weren't doing anything!" Hiro said stepping in front of Gogo.

Cass stared blankly at the wall. "Go about you're nothing," she said absent minded, and left.

Hiro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked over to Gogo and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry That had to happen," he said.

She nodded.

"Wanna do that again?" he asked shyly.

she giggled and let him kiss her. And she thought She was the man in this relationship.

Throughout the first week of summer Gogo and Hiro had been getting closer together and going out on more dates. While out for a night Hiro was walking Gogo home lightning flashed. They quickened their pace but soon it was pouring and they headed twords the Cafe since it was closer. Hiro couldn't find Cass anywhere so he returned to the dripping Gogo and took her to his room. He handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She went to the bathroom and changed and set her clothes in the tub to dry.

She came out of the bathroom and he couldn't help but stare. Not just was she wearing His clothes, Her hair was wet and curly, and her cheeks were a bright pink while the rest of her face was flushed. He blinked. She looked gorgeous. In her boyish clothing and wet hair she was gorgeous.

Just then Hiro was taken from his thoughts when she shivered. he quickly wrapped a blanket around her and she sat down on his bed. she looked at the clock. 11:52. She decided she'd stay there since the rain was still furiously pouring.

Soon she laid down on the bad and Hiro crawled next to her. She smiled as he warmed her up. Hiro pressed a kiss to her forehead and soon she fell asleep. Hiro wrapped his arms around her and soon he fell asleep too.

**A/N:**

**Sooooo what did you think?**

**Lemme know and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: It was an accident!

**A/N:**

**I am Sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! I have had a terrible series of events this past week and I promise to update more frequently. I will have plenty of time to update this summer. Unless another disaster happens!**

**I do ****NOT**** Own Big Hero 6 or any of it's characters. But I do own popsicle's now! YAY!**

Gogo woke to the warmth of the morning light on her face as it flowed through the curtains. She stretched out and remembered the night before. She turned to see Hiro half awake next to her.

"I'm gonna go to my apartent and get my own clothes, Wanna come?" she asked as she stood and stretched.

Hiro nodded and got up himself.

When they arrived at Gogo's apartment Hiro was left in the living room while she changed into a fresh set of clothes. While he waited Hiro looked at some pictures around the room. He smirked at a photo of a young Gogo in a princess dress smiling up at him. Gogo came out and saw what picture he was looking at.

"Oh God, not that one. I look terrible in that one," she whined.

"I think you look cute," he said admiringly.

She rolled her eyes and led him out the door.

"What do you wanna do?" Hiro asked.

"Hey, There's that fair up in town. We could go there," Gogo suggested.

They both got in Gogo's car- An old car passed down from her parents - and drove to the fair. While stopped at a red light Hiro and Gogo were chatting about their friends when they heard a squeal. Hiro turned to see what it was and all of a sudden a car crashed and rear ended them.

Gogo braced herself but Hiro Flung forward and hit the dashboard and flung backward hitting the head rest. He blacked out as Gogo gave him a once over. She got out to see if the other person was okay. The lady got out of her car to check the damage.

"I'm so Sorry!" The lady said.

"You have a phone?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah," the lady said.

"Call 911. My Boyfriend is in there passed out," Gogo said pointing to the car.

"What!? Is He okay?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. That's why I need you to call 911," Gogo said slightly panicked.

They lady called and Gogo went to the car to check on Hiro. He was still out of it and unconscious on the dashboard.

They weren't far from a hospital so it didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive. Hiro was taken to the Hospital and Gogo stayed behind to talk to the cops, but her mind was else where.

When she finally got to go to the hospital to see Hiro, Cass was there. She had been called since she was Hiro's guardian.

"I'm so sorry Cass!" Gogo said walking over to Hiro's aunt.

"Sweetie it's not your fault. He'll be okay. He's gonna go in for an MRI soon," Cass said calmly.

Soon doctors wheeled him away and he was taken to the wing of the Hospital where the MRI was and came back soon after. About an Hour later a doctor came in.

"Mrs. Cassandra, Please sit," he said. "We have examined the x-rays and looked over his symptoms, Your nephew has gotten a concussion."

**A/N:**

**Hiii! I have gotten Inspiration from the car wreak my Mom and Dad were in. Some teen was driving 25-30 mph and hit My parents, at a stop light. ****NEVER****EVER EVER TEXT AND DRIVE****. Don't say its unrealistic to get a concussion in a rear end. My mom got one and has to go to Physical therapy. See what happens when you text and drive?**** DON'T DO IT!**

**Okay! Lemme know what you thought!**

**Again I am Soooo sorry for the wait!**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Fine

**A/N: **

**Hai Guys! I Left you on a cliff hanger there huh?**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS !**

Gogo's face fell. Concussion?

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

"He might need physical therapy, but he should recover," The doctor said.

"Physical Therapy?" Gogo asked wearily?

"Yes. To help him fight off any pain he has," the doctor responded.

Pain. The word hit her. He was in Pain.

The doctor turned to Cass, "After some tests, he should be able to go home tonight."

She pulled out her phone and called the one person or Thing shall she say, that can help.

"Baymax, I need you to come to the SanFransokyo Hospital. Hiro's Hurt," She said.

Baymax was there within minutes.

"Hiro? What happened?" The robot asked.

Hiro now just waking up was still grogy.

"We got in a car wreak. I'm fine but Hiro got hurt," Gogo said.

Baymax scanned. "Hiro has a minor concussion. With rest, and therepy he will be fine."

Gogo shook her head.

"Honey, He'll be fine," Cass reassured.

Gogo shook her head and sat in a chair.

"Im gonna go get a snack. C'mon Baymax," Cass said as she walked out.

"Gogo."

She looked up to see Hiro sitting up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse," He said flexing his arms.

Gogo laughed as she wiped her nose. "Really? What?"

"Testing Baymax's suit."

Gogo giggled.

"If concrete was fire, I had 3rd degree burns," he said shaking his head.

"Concrete?" Gogo asked.

"Yep. Baymax Dropped me and I slid. He treated me, but I have a scar on my thigh," Hiro said cringing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gogo asked.

"Because we weren't exactly BFF's at the time," Hiro said flatly.

"When was that?" She asked.

"Back when we first organized the 6," Hiro said.

She remembered when that happened. When _he_ tried to help _her_ up. When _she_ hugged _him_.

"I'm gonna go home and take care of all the legal stuff," She Kissed his forehead, "Get some rest."

"I'm sorry about your car," Hiro said.

She laughed. "The lady that hit us has to pay to get it fixed."

She ruffled his hair.

"I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Okay."

"Love you Hiro."

He blushed. "Love you too," he whispered.

**A/N: **

**Sooooooooooo Whad' you think ?**

**Lemme know and leave a Review !**


	8. Chapter 8: Hot Coco

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating. I will make no excuses. I was lazy, and had no enthusiasm to write. I am very sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I will try not to do it again, but if I'm honest, it will probably happen again... Sorry!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS !**

Gogo walked through the door of the cafe and ran up the stairs to the living space.

"Hiro!" she called. She had to admit- She was excited. Hiro had just came home from the hospital. He only stayed for three days, but she was happy to see him hope and recovering.

"Hey Gogo," Hiro said when she came in the room. He was propped up in bed playing with Mega-Bot. The curtains were closed and all the lights were off, except for the light in the bathroom, sending a dim glow through the room. He was wearing sunglasses.

"How can you see in those? Why is it so dark in here?" Gogo asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"It's too bright," He murmured as he made Mega-Bot do a karate chop.

"Hiro, are you okay?" She asked as she felt his forehead.

"No. I have a head ache. Not just head ache, a Migraine on steroids. The medicine the doctors sent home with me is doing Nothing," he muttered, tossing aside his controller.

She kissed his forehead and a warm red appeared on his cheeks.

"Feel better?" she teased.

"A little," he whispered.

She smiled. "Ill go down to the Cafe, and buy us some hot chocolate."

"You can just make some," Hiro said.

"Nah. I'll pay. I don't wanna use up all of Cass' supplies," Gogo said heading towards his bedroom door.

She went down the stairs and went behind the counter and made two mugs of coco and passed a few bills over to Cass.

"Oh. Sweetie you don't have to pay," Cass said.

"No it's fine," Gogo said smiling up at her.

"Well here," Cass said handing back two dollars, "Family discount."

Gogo blushed. She was considered apart of the family.

"Thanks," She murmured heading towards the stairs.

She got up the stairs and handed Hiro a mug.

"What's up?" Hiro asked.

"Cass said I was apart of the family," Gogo said.

Hiro snickered. "At least she didn't talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Gogo asked.

"When I first started dating you she nagged at me to be nice, sweet, generous. She wants me to Marry you and give her great Nieces and Nephews," Hiro said flinching.

"Oh." Gogo said as a crimson spread from her neck.

"Yeah. She's weird," Hiro said sipping his hot coco.

"Do you think we'll get married some day?" Gogo asked hesitantly.

Hiro snorted. "If you can deal with me."

"What do you mean?" Gogo asked.

"I can be very annoying. And lazy. And Obnoxious. But hey, If you can deal with that. Sure we'll get married some day," Hiro said.

"Hiro, I know your a slob. I dont know if you remember but I've been friends with you for four years. I didn't exactly walk into this relationship blind," Gogo said as rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. You've been warned," He gulped down the rest of his coco and burped.

"Ew! Hiro!"

**A/N:**

**Soooooooooo Whad' you think?**

**Lemme know and leave a Reveiw!**

**P.S. I had a cover but my friend gave me a super cool idea and I started over. That should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: DISNEY STORE! :3

**A/N:**

**Hai guys! OhMiGosh! I am sooooooo sorry. I wanted to update but life got in the way and then writers block and vacation. Oh Im sorry for such a long wait! **

**Okay. So we talk about nerdy words and stuffs today. I hope the IQ's for the characters are accurate :P**

**I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS ! I DON'T OWN DISNEY STORE OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE EITHER !**

* * *

Gogo ate a doughnut in the cafe as she waited for Hiro to wake up. Summer was nearing an end and she wanted to do something special with Hiro.

"Hello," Hiro said popping into the seat next to her.

"Hey Hiro," She said. "So summers gonna end soon. Is there anything special you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Mall?" He suggested.

"That's a great Idea!" Cass called from the kitchen. "Go be normal teenagers!"

"Im Normal!" Hiro protested.

"Tell that to your IQ," Gogo snorted.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"A Normal IQ is around 90-115. Hiro your IQ is 148. That's Obviously above average. You can look at a puzzle and have it done in less than five minutes. Your never gonna be the picture of Normal. I mean you went to collage at 14!" Gogo said.

"When did you go to collage?" Hiro asked her.

"I was Fifteen. IQ of 141 and GPA 4.0," She said sipping a coffee Cass gave her.

"Wait. So You went to SFIT for about a year before me?" Hiro noted.

"Yep. Got in the same way as you. Impressed them with my Invention at the Showcase. I was the one people talked about before _you _came along," She said teasingly.

"Sorry for stealing the spotlight," Hiro apologized.

"Nah. It's Fine. I hated the stares I got. It was annoying,"

Hiro finished His breakfast and they left for the mall.

**...**

**"**How's your head?" Gogo asked as they walked through the mall.

"It's Fine. I feel a lot- OH MY GOD! DISNEY STORE!" Hiro Shrieked running up to the door and inside.

Gogo rolled her eyes and followed. She found Hiro over by the Classic Dolls and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Gogo! Look they have Hanz! Oh Kristoff! Oh My Gosh! Captain Hook! Oh! Oh! They Have an Elsa!" Hiro bounced around. He ran to the plushies and picked up a Young Simba. He ran to the action figures and got a young Frank Walker. He squealed when he found a Tommorowland pin.

He turned to Gogo. "Should I get one of the Dolls?" He asked.

Gogo laughed. "Hiro, Get whatever you want."

He grabbed the Kristoff doll and waited in line at checkout with a Huge grin on his face.

**...**

"So what do you wanna do now?" Gogo asked as they walked out of the mall after their shopping day.

Hiro paused in eating his gummy bears. "Ice Cream?" He asked.

They went to a nearby ice cream parlor. Hiro ordered two scoops Mint Chocolate Chip and Gogo got a scoop of vanilla.

"Is there anything else you wanna do? Movie? Park?" Gogo asked.

Hiro looked up - face covered in ice cream - He Grinned.

"You wanna go to a Bot Fight?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**My reaction whenever I see a Disney Store. I ALWAYS go straight to the Frozen corner. After search for BH6 stuffs, There's not much at my store though :(**

**I Thought it would be cute to see Gogo and Hiro in a Disney store.**

**Don't hate me for suggesting bot fighting! Don't worry though! The next chapter will be interesting ! We'll see what Gogo thinks of Hiro's occasional pastime. (I assume he wouldn't bot fight as often)**

**...**

_**Soooooooooo Whad' you think ?**_

_**Lemme know and leave a review !**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Bot Fight!

**A/N:**

**Okay. When Life gets in the way. -_- Sorry for the long wait. Oh and guess what, School's starting back up so my busy life is going to be even busier! :( Well. Be prepared for even longer waits. Sorry guys!**

**I DO NOT NOR HAVE I OWNED BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS !**

* * *

"Wouldn't Tadashi be upset? He didn't like bot fighting, cuz' you know, It's illegal," Gog said as she followed Hiro through the alley.

"He probably would, but were not betting on it so..." Hiro said.

They approached the crowd and Hiro grinned. "Good to be back," He whispered.

"Okay. What do I do?" Gogo said eyeing the robot Hiro handed her.

"Just wait," Hiro said.

"Anyone else?" The recent winner asked with a cocky grin.

"I wanna go!" Hiro said in a child like squeal.

A couple people snickered. Gogo chuckled as well, he was still short enough to be seen as a kid.

"Your loss kid," The older guy said.

Hiro ditched his old technique and immediately destroyed the other bot. The other guy in the ring groaned and left. Gogo sat down next.

"Don't go easy on me Hamada," She said grinning.

"Don't worry," Hiro smirked.

The fight started and Hiro's bot lunged. Gogo easily dodged the hit and sawed a leg of Mega-Bot. She faked mocked shock when the leg reattached. She winked at Hiro and slammed the bulky arm down on a section of Mega-Bot. The bot was crushed.

"Wh- What happened?!" Hiro asked.

"May be a big surprise to you Hiro, but I was a bot fighter back when you were in high school. Tadashi convinced me to stop fighting but then you started. The poor guy had to pull two of us outta the ring," Gogo said.

"What!? How come you never told me you were a bot fighter?!" Hiro whined.

"Didn't seem important. _The Past is in the Past. I focus on the Now. _C'mon I'm Hungry. Let's go," Gogo said.

Everyone watching stared in confusion.

**...**

Gogo and Hiro sat in the Cafe sipping coffee and snacking on doughnuts.

"Thanks for Bot Fighting with me," Hiro said.

"I had fun," Gogo said.

Hiro snorted. "That's because you won."

"I had fun with you. It's getting late and I gotta call mom tonight. I'd better get going," Gogo said standing.

"Okay. Bye Gogo," Hiro said quickly standing to hug her.

"Bye Hiro," Gogo said returning the embrace.

**...**

Later that night Hiro tossed and turned in his bed. He pulled out his phone and texted Gogo.

_"Hey you still up?"_

_"Well I was Trying to sleep." _she answered.

_"Sorry." _Hiro typed.

_"It's Fine. What's up?" _Gogo asked.

_"Schools starting back up in a week. How will we hang out?" _Hiro said.

_"Were nerds. I'm pretty sure we don't spend hours agonizing over home work problems like normal people. I've seen you seed through Mr. Satoabbi's papers. We'll find time to hang out." _Gogo reassured.

_"Okay. See you tomorrow! Night!" _Hiro texted- feeling better.

_"Sleep well Hiro." _Gogo said before she went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Satoabbi is a combination of a common surname from Tokyo and a common last name from San Francisco... It seemed logical since you know. San Fransokyo. Yeah...**

**Soooooooooo What'd you think?**

**Lemme know and leave a review !**


	11. Chapter 11: GAMING N STUFF

**A/N:**

**I SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! **

**PLEASE EXCEPTH THIS WEIRD DESCRIPTION OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING WHILE NOT UPDATING:**

_**Anime.**_

**Oh and school, chior (competitive and school, WHICH I GOT A SOLO IN BTW), reading x reader stories (WAT. WE ALL DO.), and wattpad. If your into my fics, check me out there! user/NerdyFangirl1739 PLEASE LET THE STORIES THERE MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKE.**

**I SORRRYYYYYY! P.S. I HAVE A GRAMMAR NAZI- WHO ISN'T HERE... FORGIVE THE HORRID GRAMMAR SKILLS.**

**And P.P.S. OVER 8,000 veiws!? THANKS SOOO MUCH! *HUGZ***

**I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN BH6! OR ANY GAMES/APPS MENTIONED... ENJOY.**

**.**

"Booorrreeed!" Hiro whined as he sprawled out on the couch in Gogo's apartment.

"What do you want to do?" Gogo asked looking up from Pinterest.

"I don't know!" Hiro shouted as he fell of the couch. "Ow."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Well you must have some idea of what to do."

Hiro sat face down on the carpet contemplating life.

"Video games?" He asked, his speech muffled by the carpet.

Gogo looked through her pile. "Bio-shock?"

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hiro screeched.

"Walking Dead?" She asked.

"WHICH ONE?" Hiro yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Season one?" Gogo asked as she held up the copy.

"IT'S ONE PLAYER!" Hiro said in his outside voice.

Gogo sighed. "Kingdom Hearts?"

"Nah," Hiro said after he (FINALLY) rolled over.

"Minecraft?"

"FINALLY WOMAN! I'D THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" Hiro screamed as he bolted upright.

Gogo threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

Hiro stuck out his tongue and grabbed his controller.

They had built a small house by night fall and soon Gogo started outlining her room with dark oak blocks.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked her.

"Uhh, making my room?" She said looking away from the screen.

"You're wasting resources! Just share a room with me, it's not like it's in real life," Hiro said to her.

she sighed. "Fiine. Can I have purple banners and carpet?"

"No."

"F***."

**(Sorry. That's me playing mc there.)**

By dinner time they had diamond swords and armor, a nice big house (a purple room for Gogo), and a ton of saddled pigs.

"Hiro? Why do we have this many saddled pigs?" Gogo asked.

"WHY NOT!?"

.

~ DINNER ~

.

Hiro slurped his spaghetti up like a little kid. Gogo laughed.

"What?" Hiro asked sheepishly.

"I love you Hiro," Gogo whispered.

Hiro blushed. "Love ya too!"

Soon enough Hiro had to go home. He collapsed on his bed and saw the green light of his phone illuminating his dark room. A text.

.

_Gogo: You, Me, Arcade, Zombie Shooter, tomorrow. You in?_

_Hiro: Yes! _

_Gogo: Ima WIN!_

.

**A/N:**

**Short... I know... I SORRY.**

**CURSE WRITERS BLOCK. MAY IT FESTER IN ASKABAN. (I probably spelled that wrong :c)**

**COMMENT...**

_*Le sigh*_


	12. AN:

Greetings,

In a recent comment I received I remembered I actually had a account. Recently I have been busy with school and other activities that I had forgotten about my (cringe-worthy) writing. I do not have much commitment this summer and I plan to edit all my stories on this site, and hopefully, improve the word count and story line. If you really enjoyed my stories, hopefully you will enjoy the new and improved versions I am planning. Please forgive my awful grammar and writing skills from the past, and if my teacher taught me anything, there won't be as many in the future. Again, deepest apologies for the hiatus on updates, hopefully that will change soon.

_\- NerdyFangirl1739_

(Such a weaboo name, I know, you can call me Ruizu.)


End file.
